


An Exercise in Futility (Or The Story of How RK900 Deviates Because Gavin Reed is Just Too Much)

by merpiplier



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also demanding and needy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, But it ends in sex so is it really that bad?, But who cares about that when there's DRAMA happening?, Car Sex, For reasons, Forehead Kisses, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Whump, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gavin Reed is a Tease, Gavin is a polite boy in bed, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, RK900 gets a name!, RK900 has a butterfly knife, RK900 just has a really bad day, Security Feed Not Really Filming, Semi-Public Sex, Spoiler Alert it's Nines, Teasing, There's a LOT of error messages here, There's a background murder investigation, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is In Denial About Deviancy, Vibrators, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: RK900 has been getting a lot of errors regarding some Software Instability. Said errors always seem to pop up more around a certain Gavin Reed.Everything seems to get a lot worse when RK900 has to wake Reed up for a case, and Reed makes the most indecent sound RK900 has ever heard in his entire time of existence.Can RK900 recover, or will this Software Instability get worse through out the day? Will RK900 realize feelings? Will they catch their suspect without Reed being a reckless idiot for once?





	1. [SOFTWARE INSTABILITY | ^FREAKING HIGH%]

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my open writing files...... for MONTHS. It was inspired by a tumblr post, that I can't seem to find right now (but will try to find when I don't have work the next day) 
> 
> This WILL be a two parter, with this first part being, well, this... and the second part being, well, the reason for the explicit rating. HOPEFULLY IT WON'T BE SEVERAL MONTHS.
> 
> Here is the inspiration post: https://chicago-reeed.tumblr.com/post/188109153341/nines-comes-to-wake-gavin-early-in-the-morning-for

**[MISSION UPDATE | GO TO HARDING PARK TO INVESTIGATE]**

RK900 blinked, his vision filling with updates as he came out of stasis.

**[MISSION UPDATE | CONTACT DETECTIVE REED TO ACCOMPANY TO CRIME SCENE]**

RK900 stepped out of his charging station, straightening his jacket as he rang Detective Reed's phone, only to be met with a voicemail. He terminated the call, checking the time. _03:05:34_, the Detective was hopefully asleep. RK900 would more than likely have to go to Detective Reed's home to wake him before they could head to the crime scene.

**[MISSION UPDATE | GO TO DETECTIVE REED'S APARTMENT]**

RK900 stepped outside of the station, past the dreary eyed officers and the ST300 at the front desk. She smiled at him, nodding as he met her eyes. “Have a good night, Detective.”

RK900 felt himself pause, and felt a jolt of p̶̤̋́̑a̶̭̎ň̷͔̯i̴̥̍͂c̵̡̑̓--

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^6%]**

“I would prefer to be addressed by my designation, ST300.”

The ST300 scoffed, shaking her head. “And I would prefer if you called me Leah, like I've told you to.” She waved him off, still with her pleasant smile. “But you have a crime scene to get to so we can argue about it later, _Detective_.”

RK900 felt--

RK900 turned toward the door, following his mission to go to the waiting taxi outside, already connecting with the AI to program in Detective Reed's address. RK900 closed his eyes, pulling out the butterfly knife he kept in his breast pocket, flipping it open and closed as he re-calibrated his systems.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY RESTORED | 0%]**

“Detective Reed?” RK900 called as he entered the apartment. Not something he usually had to do, as Detective Reed had a blatant disregard for his own health, he was usually awake when RK900 had to get in him the middle of the night for cases.

This time, however, RK900 could hear Detective Reed's steady breaths, detect the lowered heart rate that told him the Detective was more than likely asleep.

RK900 opened the bedroom door, only to be met with a small ball of fur brushing against his legs. He looked down, seeing the Detective's cat winding between his legs, all black fur except for the spots of white on her front paws and muzzle. She meowed softly, brushing her face against his leg.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^10%]**

Ignoring her, RK900 stepped over the cat, walking further into the room to find Detective Reed, face down on the mattress, drooling and sprawled over the entire bed.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^2%]**

“Detective.” RK900 leaned over, grabbing the Detective's shoulder and shaking him. He was met with a sleepy grumble, lazy hands swatting in his general direction.

“Detective Reed, there's a crime scene we have to get to.” RK900 tried again, using a bit more force. He managed to get Detective Reed onto his back, gray hazel eyes blinking blearily up at him. “I'll give you five minutes to wake up fully, Detective, or I'll have to drag you to the crime scene in your sleep clothes.”

“Fine, Mom...” Detective Reed groan, voice gravelly and low and--

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^11%]**

RK900 turned on his heel, walking to leave the Detective to get dressed and ready to leave in peace. Just as he was crossing the threshold, however, a... sound, wholly_ indecent_, hit his processors.

He turned to see Detective Reed writhing-- stretching, and groaning, whining, face scrunched up in p̷̙̏̏l̸͖̘̍̌͝e̸̜͐a̶̦̤̥̿̊s̸̛̮̲̆ǘ̶r--

**[SOF̴̜͌T̵͍͙̋͌W̷̡̡̺͒̌̇A̷͒̅̌͜RE̵̘̝͗͠ INS̷̡̛̙̎̈Ţ̵͙̄̈̀ͅA̵̭̲̺͊Ḃ̶̨͘I̸̫̫̰͒͆̅L̷̡͙̹͗͊͝T̶̼̜̽̿̔Y ^3̸̹̇̈͘6̵͙͗%̶̦̜̩̑ | R̴̪̔Ē̵̟̳̺̇̎̽̈́C̴͈͔̈̂̏̈́Ā̸̘̘̳̈́͒L̴̗̘̓͋͘I̷̛̫̫̘̹̬̾̓͝B̷̥̐̽Ŗ̴̥̭̬̍̉̈̉͜A̷̱̯̅͒T̷̡͚̝́͊̄̍ͅͅḖ̵̳̣͖̻̖͝ ̵̧̦͋͆̈́Ì̵̛̗͙͝M̷̡̠̬͎̤̒M̸̡͋̿͑̕̚E̴̦̋̕D̷͕̻̠Ĭ̸̩͖̭̘̒̃ͅA̷̛̱Ṱ̸̬͎̈Ę̷͚̞̩̇͋̌̇͝Ľ̸̡̘͛Y̷̜̕]**

“Mrrow?”

RK900 ignored the cat's meow, pulling out the butterfly knife and twirling it around his fingers almost frantically, pacing as he tried to regulate his breathing, his thirium pump racing in his chest.

“Mmm... _fuck_.” Detective Reed's voice echoed from the bedroom, still rough and̶̘̺̣̯͊͝ ̶̞͈͖̰̔̈̿͊l̷̨̙̯̦̒̋͒͝ǫ̶̛̱͕̒̐̈́͝ẁ̴͙̆̈́̋ ̷̯͈̝̔̃̍́a̵͉̻͚̜̳͆̂n̵̯̙̜̅d̴̛͕͂̄͝ ̸̌ͅͅr̵̳̬̚a̵͙̭̜͈͂s̴͇̉̈́̔̕p̷͔̱͈̊̃͆y̷̫͛̋͝-̷̛͇̘̓̾͆̓-

**[S0̶̻̿f̵̼̔T̷̯̿Ẇ̴̗4̷̞̆R̷̩̈3̶͍̉ ̵̛̖1̵͇̆N̸͎̈5̵̩̅T̵̨̏Ã̵͖3̷̭̍I̸̛̲l̷̞̅ṭ̸̇Y̷̬͑ ̴͕͠^̸͔̔2̷͚͒0̶̲̒0̷͔̉0̴̮͐0̶̻̈́0̵̳̾0̵̢̒0̷͖͐0̷̱̒0̸͔̎0̴̛̣-̸̧̂-̵̺͌-̵̙͑-̶̤͆]**

“Shit!” RK900 hissed, blade of the knife nicking his finger and dropping to the floor. Reed's cat rushed over, and RK900 quickly scooped up the knife and stepped over the droplet of thirium that fell beside it to keep her from harming herself.

He looked in the direction of Reed's bedroom, seeing a glitching red wall, small cracks in it. He frowned, seeing text flashing before his eyes just when he stared down the wall.

**[F̴U̵C̶K̷ ̸G̷A̸V̵I̴N̴ ̶R̵E̴E̷D̴]**

_Nope._

RK900 sucked in an unneeded breath, carefully re-calibrating, closing his eyes and allowing his systems to relax.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY RESTORED | 5% INSTABILITY]**

_Why... did it not reset to 0%?_

A slam and RK900 was knocked out of his re-calibration, the red wall now gone, Detective Reed walking toward him, dressed in form fitting jeans, a soft looking V-neck, and his usual leather jacket. “You fucking ready to go, or not, Robo?”

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^2%]**

“Yes, Detective.” RK900 sounded cool and collected, when he was anything but. He gestured toward the door. “After you.”

Detective Reed smirked, strutting toward the door. RK900 caught Reed's hips swinging, seeing his f̸a̸n̷t̶a̵s̴t̵i̴c̷ a̸̦̐s̸̟̚s̴̜͒ as he left.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^13%]**

Detective Reed's cat moved in front of him, weaving between his legs one last time before RK900 followed after.

“F-Fuck me...” Reed yawned, jaw cracking. RK900 looked over, catching the Detective rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “Why can't criminals just... sleep, like normal people.”

“We can stop at a cafe after we visit the crime scene, Detective.”

Reed perked up, grinning at RK900. “Ooh, can we go to that one downtown? They have the best drinks in town.”

_Adorable..._

_Wait, what?_

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^20%]**

RK900 pulled out the knife to start re-calibrating, feeling his thirium pump start hammering in his chest. “Of course.”

Finally, after what felt like hours, they arrived at the crime scene, stepping out into the chilled night air. Reed shivered for a moment before he huffed. “Let's just get this over with. It's fucking freezing out here.”

_I can heat you-_

_S̷̭̈T̷̟̕O̸̗̅P̵̱͠_

“Of course, Detective.” RK900 followed after Reed, being careful to keep his eyes up and ahead of him.

RK900 was relieved when they'd gotten to the crime scene, being able to focus on reviewing the area and body. Reed questioned the couple that had found the body as RK900 worked, examining the body of the victim.

**[Leslie Gillian Warren**

**8/14/2016**

**23, Female, Deceased**

**Cause of death: Asphyxiation with fabric]**

RK900 searched for matches for the fabric pattern in her neck, matching it to a cloth belt. Might lend to the murderer killing her in a rush of passion, not planned. Possibly an ex-lover or someone along those lines.

“Find anything, Tin Man?”

Reed's voice made RK900 jolt, though he continued to look over the body to try and cover it up. “She was killed with a cloth belt, strangled to death.” He tilted her head to the side, frowning. “There are nail marks at the back of her neck, so possibly a female suspect?”

Detective Reed hummed. “Cool, we can grab that coffee and find anyone she might be connected to. Roommates, friends, classmates, lovers-”

The rest of Reed's sentence went unheard, as his rough hand settled on the back of RK900's neck, right on time with that word.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^50%]**

RK900's vision filled with red, that wall slamming down in front of him, the same words from before flickering before him.

RK900 jumped to his feet, knocking Reed's hand from his neck, and desperately pulled the knife from his jacket, walking quickly back to the taxi. “Yes, let's go there right now. We can go to that cafe you wanted to. I'll meet you in the car, why don't you finish up with the couple, there?”

_Fuckf̷u̵c̶k̸f̶̩͑u̸̬͋c̶̥͝k̵͍̏ơ̸̬͘h̷͖̆͘f̴̨̾u̶̝͙͒͊c̷͎̮͘͠k̸̪͋͋ǫ̸̤͋h̴̬̀f̷̱͎̓̈ư̴̩̬̆c̸̲̗̀k̷̯̘̑̆f̶̡̯̓u̵̢̐͘c̵̘͐͘k̴͎̋h̸̪̽î̴͓m̷̧͑̚f̵͔̗͂̽ū̴̡c̵̠̀k̸̖̓͝ṛ̶̊e̷̫͑e̸̦̍̐ď̶̬̚F̷͓͚̚U̵͖̲͠C̵̪̳̍̌K̸̯͛_

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY RESTORED | 10% INSTABILITY]**

_G̶̻͋O̷͒ͅD̴͜͝ ̷̣̂D̸͙̄A̵̰̽M̸̙M̸̖̏I̵̠͐T̸̤͝_

“One Extra Large Americano with an extra shot of espresso.” The barista smiled at Reed as he walked up to the counter, looking much to chipper for the hour.

Then again, when Reed winked at her and her breath caught, RK900 could see exactly why she was so chipper.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^10%]**

“Are we done here?” RK900 interrupted, cutting off any more conversation they could've had. “We have work to do, Detective.”

Reed huffed, smiling at the barista one more time. “Sorry for him, he's had a giant stick up his ass for years, don't mind him.”

_A̴s̶s̸h̵o̸l̷e̴..._

“Have a day.” RK900 icily muttered to the girl as he grabbed Reed's arm to lead him back to the taxi. He completely ignored Reed's laughter.

“Have a day? Good job there, Terminator. You fucking glitching or something?”

“Or something...” RK900 whispered after shoving Reed into the taxi, quiet enough the Detective couldn't hear.

Almost reluctantly, RK900 slid in beside him, interfacing with the AI to program the stations directions in. He was just disconnecting when he heard a deep, pleasured moan and forcibly exited from the interface.

“_God_, best-fucking-drinks.”

_For fuc̵k̸s̶ ̵s̸a̶k̶e̶._

Reed took another sip, and moaned again, sending RK900's internal temperature skyrocketing.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^80% | RE-CALIBRATE IMMEDIATELY]**

_f̶u̷c̸k̶y̸o̶u̷_

RK900 closed his eyes, disabling his audio processors as he re-calibrated for the fourth time that morning.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY RESTORED | 20% INSTABILITY]**

Two hours later found Detective Reed and RK900 outside of Leslie's dorm room. Detective Reed knocked on the door, turning to look up at RK900 as a young female voice from inside called.

“One moment!” The door opened to reveal a young woman, looking between the two of them for a moment before her brow furrowed. “Oh, uh, can I help you?”

Gavin nodded, shifting his jacket aside to show his badge. “Yeah, we're here to ask about your roommate, a miss Leslie Warren?”

The woman frowned, and RK900 took the pause in conversation to run her through their database.

**[Amy Ann-Marie Smith**

**10/04/2016**

**22, Female, Alive**

**Suspect?]**

“Oh, yes, of course, come on in.” She stepped aside to let the two inside. RK900 followed after Reed as he walked in. “Um, can I ask what happened? She never came home last night, I was getting worried...”

Gavin scrubbed at his jaw. “First, do you know of anyone who had any problems with her? Anyone who would've wanted to hurt her?”

Amy swallowed, her eyes filling with tears. “H-hurt... What happened to her?”

_This was going nowhere. _

“She was murdered.”

Gavin's head whipped around, staring at RK900. Amy's lip trembled for a moment before she started sobbing, dashing out of the room and leaving the both of them in the living area.

RK900 watched her rush away, then felt a hand slap against his arm. “Nice going, asshole.” Reed hissed, “You could've broken it to her easy.”

I-

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^30%]**

“Sorry.” RK900 muttered, watching Reed follow after the girl. He could hear Reed trying to calm her down, apologizing for RK900's bluntness.

It was a couple minutes later than Amy was walking out, Reed trailing after her. She sniffled and sat across from RK900, rubbing at her eyes. “I... So, I think...” She sucked in a deep breath, letting it out shakily. “Les... just recently broke up, Sara Kidman. It was... not a good break up. She... caught us, when Les came back home after we'd both been drinking. It was a mistake, and Les felt terrible...” She hiccuped, looking up at RK900. “She was going to Sara's house to apologize, try to patch things up between them... That was the last I'd seen her...”

Gavin nodded, rubbing Amy's back gently. “We're sorry for your loss, if you think of anything else you let us know, alright? We'll be leaving now, alright?”

Amy nodded, whimpering before she stood up to leave the room again.

Reed sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before he pulled up RK900, grumbling. “Come on, Tin Man. Let's go see if we can find you a heart somewhere while we're finding this Sara.”

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^40% | RE-CALIBRATE IMMEDIATELY]**

_I'msorryi̵'̵m̶s̴o̴r̴r̴y̸i̴'̶m̷s̷o̸r̸r̶y̴ȉ̶̱ ̵̳̍'̷͙̄ ̸̳͒m̸̱̚ ̶͎͌s̸̬̾ ̸͉͂o̸̗̓ ̵͓̚ȑ̷͖ ̷̃ͅr̶̟͠ ̴͋ͅÿ̷̬́_

“Yes, Detective. I apologize for my brashness.” He followed after the Detective, automatically pulling the butterfly knife out to re-calibrate. “I didn't calculate her reaction to the victim's death. I only thought about getting the answers we came here for.”

Reed looked back at him, brow furrowing, before he huffed. “Yeah, okay, whatever. Let's just get to this Sara chick and figure out what happened to her, alright?”

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY RESTORED | 50% INSTABILITY]**

The trip to Sara's dorm was short, but felt like decades had passed. Reed kept quiet, which was uncharacteristic, and had RK900's inner workings glitching, his temperature rising and falling randomly, fingers twitching as he walked, thirium pump speeding and slowing erratically. That warning at the edge of his vision for his 'Software Instability' had raised and lowered by 10% the entire walk.

It was almost a relief when they got to the door. Reed glanced at RK900 and huffed, before knocking. “Sara Kidman?”

Silence.

He knocked again. “Detroit PD, we just-”

The rest of Reed's words were drowned out, by a loud clattering from inside, a window opening making RK900 curse.

“_Shit._” Reed's head whipped around to stare at him. “She's escaping out of the window.”

“Did you just-”

“Try to get the door open.” RK900 offered, starting sprinting down the hall to rush down the stairs. “I'll catch her at the base of the fire escape.”

RK900 leaped down full flights, trying to beat the girl outside. He dashed out of the door, skidding into a harsh turn to get to the fire escape. Glancing up, RK900 could see the girl, though she was climbing upward instead of toward the ground. He started climbing, seconds later hearing wood splintering, accompanied with Reed's cursing. Another look up showed the girl mostly to the roof, Reed right on her tail.

“No!” She shrieked, seeing the Detective behind her. Instead of rushing across the roof, she took the time to shove at Reed, catching him off balance enough to-

“_GAVIN!_” RK900 felt a jolt of fear through him, watching Gavin just barely catch himself after toppling over the edge of the fire escape. He tugged himself back over the railing, jumping over onto the roof.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY | ^38%]**

RK900 took that moment to start sprinting upward, skipping steps to get to Reed and the girl faster before anything happened. He could see errors flickering before his eyes, but they were gone in a flash, dismissed to prioritize Gavin's safety before anything else.

By the time RK900 had reached the roof, Gavin had gotten the girl pinned to the ground, in the middle of cuffing her. He was having a difficult time, favoring his left arm while he kept his right tucked against his chest.

**[SCANNING- - -]**

**[FINGERS 1 AND 2 BROKEN ON RIGHT HAND, RIGHT SHOULDER DISLOCATED, BRUISING ON CHEST AND OBLIQUES]**

**[CONTACTING BACKUP FOR SUSPECT AND MEDICAL FOR DETECTIVE REED]**

“Hand me the cuffs, Detective.” RK900 leaned down, easing Reed's grip from her wrists. He efficiently cuffed her before she could do more than wriggle, hauling her and Reed to their feet before he checked in on the Detective.

“Are you alright?”

It was a ridiculous, useless question to ask, RK900 had done the scan and knew, Reed was not alright. He couldn't help but ask anyway, for some reason that RK900 wasn't interested in diagnosing.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY | ^4% WARNING SOFTWARE CRITICAL]**

“I'm fine.” Reed grumbled, holding his injured arm to his chest with a grimace. “Nothing some Ibuprofen won't fix.”

_Bullshit._

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY | ^3% WARNING SOFTWARE CRITICAL RE-CALIBRATE IMMEDIATELY]**

“I've already called for an ambulance to treat you, I'm sure they'll advise you differently, Detective.”

Reed rolled his eyes. “Of fucking course you did, you overbearing hunk of metal.” He sighed. “Whatever, guess let's get her down to the station and wrap this case up.”

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY | 93% SOFTWARE CRITICAL RE-CALI- - -]**

RK900 dismissed the error immediately, too focused on getting the three of them down to the ground in one piece, the girl simply slumped in his hold, seemingly accepting her fate.

As soon as they reached the base of the dorm building, there were other officers there to collect the suspect, leaving RK900 to take care of Reed.

“Right, let's follow them so we can start-”

Which was easier said than done. “No.” RK900 interrupted, grabbing Gavin by the hoodie to stop him from following the suspect out.

“But-”

“A dislocated shoulder, two broken fingers, and severe bruising, Detective. You require medical attention.”

“I've had worse.”

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY | ^4% WARN- - -]**

“I said, no, Detective. We can catch up after you've been checked out.”

“You've already checked me out, we're good, everything's cool now let me-”

_f u c k I n g b r a t_

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY | ^2- - -]**

“_Now_, Reed.”

Gavin froze, his struggling dying off before he ducked his head, clearing his throat and nodding. RK900 huffed out an unneeded breath and steered Reed toward the waiting paramedics. “Good. Thank you for your cooperation, Detective.”

“Yeah.” Reed's voice was tight, thick and husky. Despite RK900's worry, it reminded him of their morning, Reed's voice thick with sleep... the whine and the gratuitous moaning...

**[SOFTWARE INS- - -]**

RK900 could see a slight shimmering red, not quite a wall like it was before, just something on the edge of his vision. Though it was only on the side Reed was on. Was it-

Surrounding the pouting Detective, was that red wall from before, though it didn't have the same message on it as before, it was cracked, all over. As if one more good push would break it completely.

**[PRIORITY ; RE-CALIBRATE IMMEDIATELY\NON DISMISSIBLE\RE-CALIBRATE IMMEDIATELY]**

RK900 huffed, handing off the Detective to the paramedics before pulling the butterfly knife from his coat pocket. It seemed to take longer for the process to finish, his hands shaking near the end of the process.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY RESTORED | 90% INSTABILITY]**

_90%... It seemed high... He should-_

“_FUCK!_” Reed's loud cursing had RK900 sprinting back over to the paramedics, red flickering in his vision for a split second before he found Reed, sucking in a harsh breath through his teeth as he rocked backward. “Give a guy some warning... god damn.”

_Oh. It was just Reed being Reed._

“How is he?” RK900 asked the EMT seated beside the Detective, looking exhausted as he pulled the gloves off.

“He'll live.” He looked between the two of them. “Just make sure he doesn't strain himself. No using that broken hand, and be easy on that arm.”

Reed rolled his eyes, standing up and hopping out onto the ground. “Yeah, will do. Don't need to task the Nanny Bot to take care of me.”

RK900 frowned, catching the EMT shaking his head and muttering something, but not caring enough to pay attention. Instead, he focused fully on the Detective, following after him. “You will actually listen to him, correct, Detective?”

“Sure.” Gavin grumbled. “It's too fucking tedious to get these stupid splints off myself, anyway.”

**[SOFTWARE - ]**

“_You-_” RK900 huffed. “You are the most reckless human being I've met.”

Gavin shrugged. “You obviously haven't met that many of us then, Tin Can.”

RK900 rolled his eyes, stopping them at the edge of the curb and calling another taxi for them. “I don't believe I could handle any worse than you.”

Gavin sucked in a breath, letting it out in a whistle and chuckled. “Damn, Data, getting dangerously close to flirting with me, there.”

_Flirting?_

**[S-]**

Red once again slammed into RK900's vision as he turned to look at Reed, the detective smirking, a cocky, teasing look on his smug, stupidly nice face.

_I'll show him fucking flirting._

With a snarl, RK900 grabbed Reed by the collar, yanking him close enough to bring their mouths breaths apart, staring into those stupidly nice eyes. “You are a _fucking_ wear on my systems, and for some insane reason, I keep wanting to come back for more abuse, until you break me with your... your _ridiculous _sounds and your... shameless flirting. Your recklessness and your-”

Reed shifted, and the rest of RK900's rant was gone, dissolved on Gavin's lips and teeth and tongue. His eyes rolled back for a second before slipping closed, though not before he saw the red in his vision crack and shatter.

The errors filling his head disappeared, all of his objectives disappeared, leaving only one mission left for him.

**[FUCK GAVIN REED]**

RK900 smirked into the kiss, yanking Gavin closer, slotting a leg between the Detective's and groaning lowly when he felt the hot line pressing up to meet him through the denim.

“God...” Gavin breathed, finally breaking the kiss after the taxi pulled up behind them, panting like he'd run a marathon. “You're so fucking hot when you're pissed.”

RK900 stared, jaw clenching. “Is that why you've been so insufferable?”

Gavin shrugged, grinning as he tugged the android closer to the taxi. “Maybe.” He winked. “Why don't you try fucking the attitude outta me, and find out?”

RK900 growled, scooping Gavin up before he could take another step, jolting a surprised and aroused laugh from him. He wasn't going to waste anymore time, he was taking Gavin home right now and he wasn't going to_ stop_ until the Detective behaved.


	2. [SYSTEM REBOOT | GAVIN IS TOO MUCH CAN'T DEAL]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just straight up porn with a dash of feels and a lot of Gavin being needy AF.

If RK900's body was capable of it, he feels like his lips would be bruised by now. Not that it would stop him. Not when he had Gavin in his lap, rocking and whining like the impatient brat he was, kissing him like his life depended on it.

RK900 licked into Gavin's mouth, a wealth of information he already knew flashing across his mind before it was dismissed, just like everything else that has come up since Gavin's lips found his.

“We-We are five minutes... away from your apartment.” RK900 muttered between nips to Reed's lips, the Detective reacting beautifully with lust-filled moans and whines.

“Thank fuck.” Gavin grunted, bringing a hand down between his legs to squeeze at the bulge there. “I feel like I'm gonna explode...”

RK900 arched and eyebrow, smirking. “Five minutes is plenty of time for me to try for that, if you'd like, Gavin.”

Gray-hazel eyes widened before he shook his head. “I didn't mean- I meant that I'm fucking hot because _you're_ too hot, you fucking prick!”

RK900 chuckled, smacking Reed's hand away to replace it with his own, bringing his lips back to Reed's neck to suck a new mark into the fragile skin there. The man groaned, shuddering in RK900's lap, arching into the touch for a moment before he squawked and jerked back. “Don't try it! I don't need to fucking be walking back to my place with my jeans full of jizz.”

“I can carry you.” RK900 muttered, licking over the new hickey he left. “No walking involved, then.”

Reed growled. “Not what I fucking meant and you-”

The rest of his words died on his tongue, his head jerking down to watch RK900 pop open the button on his jeans, unzipping slowly and shuddering as RK900 clicked his tongue. “Really, Detective? No briefs?”

“I-I...” Reed trailed off again as the android's warm hand curled around him, shuddering from head to toe when his loose grip tightened and started fucking vibrating. “F-f-fuck!”

“You accuse me of being the flirt, and tease, when you walk around like _this_? How inappropriate of you.” RK900 smirked as Reed shivered, his usual insults and curses being choked off in favor of panting and sweet little moans that had RK900's circuitry heating through.

He tilted his head up, catching Reed's earlobe in his teeth and tugging before he lowered his voice further to whisper into the shell of his ear. “You know, they have cameras and microphones in these things now.” Reed froze, keening as his hips jerked into RK900's vibrating touch. “I'm almost jealous, some other lucky soul gets to hear how desperate you sound, see how needy you are for me.”

One last stroke was all it took to have Reed spilling over RK900's hand and stomach, gasping and groaning and shuddering beautifully in RK900's touch. Though RK900 made sure to hack into the taxi's security footage, ensuring none of Reed's reactions were captured, he did record the entire thing through his glorious point of view. RK900 licked his lips, catching just barely on the sensitive skin of Reed's throat; he couldn't wait to review it later, possibily with Gavin watching along with him.

“We've arrived, Detective.” RK900 muttered, gently tucking Reed back into his jeans, earning a high whine and some wriggling from the man. “I'll carry you up to your apartment now, and if you wish we may continue?”

Gavin let out a shaky laugh, clutching onto RK900's blazer, no doubt wrinkling it horribly. “Y-y-you t-trying to... to get rid... of me, T-Tin Can?”

RK900 grinned, pulling Gavin down into a kiss, nipping the man's plush lip as he pulled back. “Of course not. Just checking to see if you can keep up.”

Gavin barked out a laugh, pulling himself more securely into RK900's lap. “H-hell yeah. B-bring it.”

RK900 shook his head, opening to door for the both of them and stepping out, pulling Reed with him. He made sure the human was secure, wrapping his legs over his hips and making sure his arms were firmly wrapped around the back of his neck before pulling Reed's hips up, making him groan. “_Shit_. I always... forget how strong you fucks are.”

RK900 smirked. “I could fuck you like this first, if you'd like, Detective.”

Gavin moaned, dropping his head against his arm, “Tempting. But I think I want you to take me in bed first.”

RK900 felt his fingers twitch, his lips curling into a snarl before he pulled Reed into a kiss that no doubt bruised the Detective's lips. He picked up the pace, speeding up the stairs and only breaking the kiss when he had Gavin pressed up against his locked door, holding his hand out for the key and panting just as hard as the Detective.

It took some fumbling on Gavin's part, but eventually he pulled the key from his jacket, RK900 opening it clumsily before they were barreling inside, slamming the door behind them as RK900 made a dash for the bedroom.

Gavin grunted as he fell across the bed, hand scrambling down to his jeans to try and pry them off, not being very successful with two of his fingers in splints. RK900 threw off his own blazer and button up, seams tearing and buttons flying off, tossing them into the corner to worry about later, before he helped Reed get undressed. “Let me...”

He was careful pulling Reed's jacket and shirt off, kissing the forming bruise of his shoulder gently and then glancing up, his own lust cooling down in the face of his worry. “How does that feel? Do you need some ice or pain killers?”

Gavin shook his head, grumbling. “I'm fine, just fuck me already.”

RK900 shook his head, reaching for Gavin's jeans now. “As long as you stop me if I hurt you, alright?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, arching his hips up to help as RK900 pulled the denim down. “I'm not glass, you won't break me.”

He arched his brow, shaking his head as he skimmed a hand along Gavin's hip, tracing along his side, thumb brushing over a scar close to his ribs. “I doubt that, Detective.” He leaned over, kissing the scar and looking up again. “Are you sure? We can take a quick break for you to rest, if you need to.”

Gavin shook his head again, wrapping his legs around RK900's body and tugging him close. “I said, I'm _fine_.” He narrowed his eyes. “It can wait. I've waited for a year for this.”

RK900 tilted his head, brow furrowing. “We've only known each other for a year, Detective.”

Gavin huffed. “And? I meant what I said.” He shrugged as RK900 just stared up at him. “You look like someone picked my damn brain for a wet dream. I'm actually shocked you haven't noticed I've been flirting with you from the first day.”

“Shoving me in the hallway and calling me names counts as flirting?”

Reed grinned. “I never said I was good at it. Figures it took me moaning in bed for you to take the hint.”

_It... was on purpose?_

RK900 growled, shoving Reed's hips up, slotting himself between his legs. “You asked for it, then.” He shoved his slacks down, finally allowing his arousal protocols to run through. Gavin groaned, glancing down and licking his lips at the sight of RK900's erection, twitching when the heated flesh ground down against his own sticky cock.

“W-wait...” Reed wheezed, arching up and back toward the nightstand. “I need lube.”

RK900 reached after, bypassing Reed's hand and nearly dislodging the drawer as he ripped it open. He snatched the tube and leaned back over Gavin, hiking one of the Detective's legs over his shoulder before he squeezed some of the cold lubricant onto his fingers. Gavin whined, wiggling slightly, and RK900 growled, fixing the Detective's slipping leg and nipping his calve, earning another keen from the man.

“Stay still, Detective.”

Gavin swallowed and nodded, eyes flickering down to watch as RK900's hand disappeared between his legs, twitching and groaning when slick fingers brushed up against his hole. It was tease for a while, RK900 just gently brushing against, circling, or barely pressing against the opening, making Gavin whine and his hands grip bruising little pinpoints into his hips. “Please, stop teasing and just-”

The rest of Gavin words were drowned out with a gasp, as RK900 finally pressed in, first with one finger, then with two scissoring and stretching him open a few minutes later. RK900 was awed by how responsive Gavin was, minute twitches and keens and bitten off breaths, little tremors shaking through his entire body in anticipation for more.

And more RK900 was happily ready to give.

Adding some more lube to his fingers, RK900 dipped back inside, a third finger joining as he prodded inside, searching...

Gavin practically squealed, jolting and groaning as RK900 rolled his fingers over his prostate. RK900 grinned, focusing all his attention on the little bundle of nerves, Gavin arching and shaking and whining.

“T-t-t_aaa._... st-st_aa_-”

RK900 pulled out immediately, feeling his thirium pump jolt, seeing the flash of red on the wall from his LED. “Sorry.”

Gavin panted, falling to the bed like a dead weight, his leg falling from RK900's shoulder with a soft thump. “I-i-it's... fuck... fine.” Gavin sucked in a deep breath, licking his lips before he reached out toward RK900. “Just... too much... Need... a couple minutes.” He swallowed, managing to get a grip on RK900's arm. “C'mere, just... for a bit.”

He willing let himself be pulled in by the Detective, rolling off to the side of him so he wouldn't be crushing him. Gavin tugged him close, rolling over with little shudders and shivers until he was wrapped around the android, one leg hiked over his hip, arms around his waist, head tucked into the crook of his neck. RK900 felt his thirium pump skip a beat, and he wrapped his arms around Gavin, pressing a kiss into his hair and letting out a pleased rumble when Gavin relaxed even further.

It was exactly five seconds later that RK900 realized Gavin was falling asleep. He felt himself warm all over, an involuntary smile forming on his lips. He hummed softly, brushing his hands along Gavin's back, feeling the soft breaths and the twitching muscles relax under his touch.

_We can wait just a little longer... _

With that thought, RK900 pressed another kiss into Gavin's hair, closing his own eyes and letting himself slip into stasis.

15:21:20, RK900 was brought out of stasis, blinking awake to Gavin pulling out of his arms and padding out of the room. RK900 blinked slowly, sitting up and watching the man leave for a moment before he decided to start following after him.

He was just at the door when Gavin bumped into his chest, grunting and clinging onto RK900 before he stumbled backward. “Fuck... didn't expect you to be up.”

RK900 nodded slowly. “I could say the same for you.”

A shrug. “I had to piss.” A pause, when RK900's LED flickered yellow for a brief moment, the android detecting an increase of the Detective's heart rate. “And... get some pain meds, for my shoulder.”

RK900 hummed, turning back toward the bedroom. “Would you like to go back to bed?”

Gavin huffed. “I'd _like_ to continue where we left off.”

It took just a couple seconds for RK900's entire body to heat through, a flush lighting up his face and chest, arousal protocols running again. “I... would like that.”

“Well...” Gavin started walking them back into the bedroom, RK900 having to walk backwards until the back of his calves hit the mattress, Gavin crawling up after him as he sprawled back across it. “Let's get this show on the fucking road, then, huh?”

Gavin situated himself into RK900's lap, leaning over to open the nightstand for a moment before he cursed and bent back to search through the blankets. RK900's stressed systems took a couple of beats to understand why before he scanned for the small tube that they discarded into the sheets only four hours ago. “It's on the floor, just under the bed.”

The Detective hopped off, and RK900 felt an odd sensation, like his pump being unplugged and removed, before Gavin was crowing victoriously and back on the bed straddling him again, lube in hand.

RK900 clamped his hands onto Gavin's hips now, to keep him in place, as Gavin squeezed some onto his fingers and dropped the tube, arching up and leaning forward just slightly before he groaned, slick fingers finding his hole and stretching him open.

Unlike RK900 did the time before, Gavin wasted no time teasing, or playing around. He quickly stretched himself open before snatching up the lube again, pulling his fingers free and licking his lips as he stared down at RK900's erection.

“Jesus. They had to make you fucking massive, didn't they?” He sucked one corner of his lip between his teeth, and RK900 swallowed back a groan, Gavin chuckling breathlessly as his member twitched. “If I didn't need you in me right the fuck now, I'd fucking love this monster down my throat.”

_That... that's a thought..._

RK900 moaned, not bothering to hold it back this time, feeling a shudder ripple through his body, just at the thought. “G-Gavin.” RK900's vocal processors stuttered, and Gavin smirked, squeezing some more lube onto his hand before he wrapped it around RK900's cock, making the android twitch into his touch.

“Looks like the tables have turned, huh, Terminator?”

RK900 couldn't help rolling his eyes. Gavin Reed was really such a brat, unless he was getting pleasured...

_I can fix that..._

Squeezing tighter onto Reed's hips, RK900 bucked up, catching Gavin off guard enough to be able to flip them around, pushing Gavin back into the mattress as he pressed over him, slick cock prodding at Gavin's open hole before it slipped out.

Gavin immediately groaned, shuddering and arching up into RK900, hands scrambling for somewhere to grab onto him, eventually latching onto a bicep and shoulder. “Oh, fuck, yes. _Please_...”

RK900 felt another new sensation, like all of his thirium suddenly hitting the boiling point, and a deep, buzzing... need, starting from his core and spreading through his entire system. He needed more of this side of Gavin. “Please what, Detective?”

Gavin keened, hands squeezing him, legs locking firmly over RK900's hips, bringing the head of his cock to once again dip ever to slightly inside Gavin. “J-just fuck me! I need it, I need _you_! Please!”

It was like something snapped; RK900 growled, slamming Gavin's hips into the bed and pulling back just enough to properly line himself up, before he pushed forward, all steady, slow pressure that had both of them moaning. Gavin was so hot inside, and tight, and constantly clenching around RK900 to the point that the android was physically shaking from the sensation. He leaned back over Gavin, panting as he kept going, pressing in, in, and in until his hips met Gavin's.

It was... there was no way to describe it. RK900 wanted to do this forever, just stay like this forever, even though he knew it was logically and physically impossible. He glanced down to Gavin, taking in the Detective's amazing expression; eyes closed and lips parted and wet, looking purely blissful.

RK900 wanted to kiss him.

Not that there was anything stopping him from doing just that... He... could, if he really wanted to.

Closing the distance between them and slotting his lips to Gavin's was... RK900 made doubly sure to save this memory, not wanting to risk losing it at all.

Gavin gave back just as much as he got, kissing RK900 hungrily, hands shifting to knot into his hair, keeping him in place.

It was both too long, and much too short, before Gavin was pulling him back, panting and licking his lips, like he was chasing RK900's taste – which caused another roll of heat through his frame – and Gavin looked up at him through glazed, dilated eyes, with a pretty dusting of pink coloring his face. “Move... please.”

After asking so sweetly... How could he possibly refuse?

RK900 gave an experimental roll of his hips, Gavin shuddering and gasping below him. Lifting himself up onto his hands, RK900 drew back further, only to pound back inside of him.

Gavin reacted beautifully, moaning and eyes fluttering, clutching onto RK900's neck. With that encouragement, RK900 picked up the pace, starting with an even, fairly slow speed, until he was pounding into Gavin, firm and fast, like it was the only thing he was programmed to do. Gavin was alive below him, all kinds of wonderful, indulgent sounds spilling from his slightly swollen lips. Speaking of...

RK900 paused, just long enough to adjust himself to his elbows, low enough he could lock their lips back together. The moment he licked into Gavin's mouth, swallowing the Detective's groans and whines, he started thrusting again, just as hard and fast as he was before. He must've had a better angle this time, however, since Gavin keened, eyes squeezing shut and arching up into RK900 desperately.

“P-p-p-plea-_fuck_...” Gavin panted, his hands shifting to RK900's back and nails digging in to ground him as he got the pounding of his life. “R-R-RK... N-n...”

Gavin must've been close, RK900 moved one of his hands, wrapping around Gavin's leaking cock, and just barely stroking him once before Gavin was gone, spilling all over his stomach with a moan and... a new nickname for him.

“N-N... Ni-_Nines_! F-fuck!”

RK900 slowed, grinding deep into Gavin, shuddering from head to toe, before everything seemed to leave him. He could feel himself still inside Gavin, feel Gavin clenching and practically milking him as he came inside, and he could still hear Gavin panting and whimpering from the over stimulation. Everything else seemed to wash away, his systems heating up and up until he finally had to reboot.

He could understand Gavin crashing on them the other night after he came, now.

It took RK900 two minutes to come back online, blinking until his vision came back to see Gavin looking up at him, worry in his eyes, rough hands brushing his cheeks and jaw bone. “Hey? You with me again?” Gavin asked when he noticed RK900 start moving and looking about. “What the fuck was that?”

RK900 breathed out, shaking his head. “I apologize. I didn't realize that would happen.” He ran a quick diagnostic as he explained, just to make sure nothing had gone wrong with any of his systems or bio-components. “I believe I overloaded my systems and had to reboot because of it.”

Gavin stared up for a couple more seconds before he snorted, hands dropping by his head. “So you're telling me my ass is so good that I broke you? Nice.”

RK900 rolled his eyes, determining everything was in order before he pulled out of Gavin, earning a gentle groan from the man. “I'll be in the den with the cat, then, if you don't need anything else from me.”

“Hey, wait, no.” Gavin grabbed RK900's wrist, the android turning to look at him with an unimpressed expression. Gavin huffed. “Sorry. I'm an asshole. Just... stay here for a little bit longer.”

RK900 stared for a couple seconds more before he nodded, dropping back into the bed and pulling Gavin into his arms, the human melting against his chest. It was a couple minutes more after that, with Gavin cuddled against him, that RK900 remembered what he'd cried out just before. “...Gavin?”

Gavin jolted, the sudden break in the quiet catching him off guard. He cleared his throat and nodded, pressing his hot face against RK900's chest. “Yeah?”

“Do you... recall what you called me? Just before you climaxed?”

Gavin's nose wrinkled against his skin, before he hummed. “Uhh... fucking... I think, I called you Nines?” He twisted about in RK900's arms until he could look up into the android's eyes. “Why? Did you not like that?”

“No, that's not it.” RK900 smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Gavin's forehead. “I actually think I'll keep it.”

“Hmm.” Gavin nodded, tucking himself back against his chest. “Alright, Nines...”

RK... _Nines_, hummed, squeezing Gavin a little bit closer, just before he fell back into stasis.


End file.
